Twisted Realities
by 111none
Summary: Based off of Analogue A Hate Story by Christine Love. It is said that love crosses mortal bounds. But how can you love if you cannot understand?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Analogue A Hate Story, Faster Than Light, or any other media mentioned here unless otherwise stated

In a world where nothing seems real, maybe reality it self is fiction…

A man was sitting at the bench in a local run-down bar; downing shots of vodka as if it was nothing.

"That's enough Victor, any more and you'll probably not be waking up to tomorrow. Said the bartender, an old friend of his.

"What!? I've only had 3 bottles so far!" Said the man; who was wearing a full black combat uniform with the words GLA and the words, "For one, for all" Etched in English on the side.

"What's your name again friend? I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Victor, Victor Coronado-Reznik Xia. Captain of the White Princess, or also known as the Red Tide in federation IDs."

"I'm not letting anyone in this shop give you any more vodka friend, because I have no intention of my customer getting injured."

Sighing, the man turned around to look at the people behind, chatting with what seems to be a holographic screen with faces on it. Disgusted, he turned around and slammed his last shot of vodka on the table.

"Not interested in that AI love stuff are you?"

"No." Being the escapee of a government cyborg project and a half-blood make you think no. He thought.

"I don't buy that shit, scares me every time I see a holograph pop up."

"Yeah, I worked on AI development in a company sometime back, they ended up releasing one of the most potent viruses to date."

"Revelation?"

"Yes, I was an agent back in the day."

"Son, your only 23, that's still a long way to go."

"I know, I-"

"Mr. Xia?"

Immediately pulling out a semi-automatic laser pistol and stuck to the person who called for his face he said; "Yeah? That's me"

"My name is Daniel Jamestown, I work for the Digital Micro-life associates, or DMA for short; no need for hostility, I have a job offer for you."

"What is the nature of the business? Is it transportation or search and destroy, hacking or what?"

"It's none of the above, it's a recovery project, we only need to recover logs of a ship."

"What ship?"

Taking a look around the man told him he couldn't say it in public

"Why not? It's only a recovery mission."

"There are millions of people willing to kill for this ship I'm talking about, I think it's better off with a note. Meet me by my company branch here at 5 Am tomorrow if you agree.

"Alright thanks."

"My pleasure, here's my card."

"So what can I call you aside from your real name? I mean is it your real name?"

"No, just call me Victor."

As he left, he made sure that paper was securely stuffed into the briefcase he always took with him. Donning his top hat and combat eyepiece, he walked out.

-Line Break-

When he got to the little room he lived in for the hotel, he opened the note and was speechless as he read what he saw.

The subject ship in question is a 25th century spaceship that was thought to be lost, its name is the _Mugunghwa_. Trip should be about 50 Au from here; you should have no problem reaching there. The reason that this mission is so confidential is the fact that there is a mole within the company, however, I want the logs to available to the public. Payment is 800,000 credits. Go to the to coffee shop across the branch office, you will be told more there. Remember these phrases and burn this message "A local contagious disease is spreading." And "How is the local populace."

Well, at least they told me I'm going on a mission to find and download logs from an old derelict spaceship. He thought while memorizing details and burning the paper.

The next day, he went to the coffee shop across the business branch of the DMA Company. The shop was closed, however, there was a man waiting for the shop to open.

After joining him the man said, "Well today's a good day isn't it? How is the local populace?"

Reacting immediately he said, "A local contagious disease is spreading."

"Very well, then it's me again, I need you to put the logs at this address. 4100 Devoidhall Lane. We never met." Left as he did promptly, his thoughts still tied to what in the devils blazes did he just get for a blue-collar job.

-Line Break-

The White Princess was a small ship, built for evasion and transport, rather than for combat, however, it is combat capable in a pinch however. (Think of DA-SR 12 from Faster Than Light). Entering the dark ship, I was busy working on Faster than light, (FTL) jumping coordinates and activating his cloaking modules then reading a message that popped up from his contractor.

Alright, I've read your track record, this one is definitely asocial enough for you. There are no known survivors and the ship seems to be in a powered down states. Download all the logs possible to try and explain why the ship is like it is now; in a state of disrepair. Don't complain, it's a simple recovery mission. Dispatch out.

The trip to the ship was rather boring, standard star system exit procedures, standard pre-augmented FTL procedures outside of explored space and such.

When I arrived at the ship however, I was stunned that the damn thing still exists. The ship was the size of a medium size battleship, enough to sustain thousands of people compared to his light frigate. After tried remotely connecting to the system. However, the protocol it used was so old, so ancient, that even my specially designed sensor for this mission could not understand him.

Well, he thought, time to do this the hard way.

"Computer, engage teleportation system to ship on bearing 090, course 000, depth 1302."

"Error, EVA suit needed for lack of life-support within target."

~"Wait what? Certainly I wasn't expecting that. Maybe the entire ship had been killed off by something? Why the hell I even pick this mission in the first place?"

-20 minutes later-

Teleported to the deck with his ship still along broadside of the _Mugunghwa_, he started walking to the nearest console his helmets visor could find. Reaching it, he typed some lines just to wake It up, it displayed the following message.

_Warning, this system is reserved for the Korean Unified Space Probe Agency, or a successor agency. Un-authorized access is punishable by the Unified Korea Space Act, mandate section 41, subsection 12. _

_Warning, low power mode is deactivated, no AI personality active, reverting to command line._

_-Last login: Kim Hyun-ae 431920 days ago-_

Hmm… How do I do this again? Uhh….

_Enable_ai_

Dopafepajeopaf

Well, damn, knew I should have taken Chinese back then. *Sigh.

Visor, engage translation mechanisims.

_Invalid command parameters specified, Available AI personalities:_

_*Hyun-ae_

_*Star_

Hmm, could it have been coincidence that the *Hyun-ae is also the murder of the ships' people?

_Enable_ai *star_

_Error, kernel response invalid at 0x000201038_

_Error, kernel response invalid at 0x000201038_

_Error, kernel response invalid at 0x000201038_

_Fatal error, kernel resource load fail at 0x001200329, aborting._

Well, that was great, one option left.

_Enable_ai *Hyun-ae_

_AI *Hyun-ae is now online, press quit to exit command line._

_Quit_

Seconds later, a young girl popped up on the screen. She was wearing a Black uniform with zippered boots and a pair of wide rimmed glasses.

"Oh my, is this an external connection?"

AN: I don't know if the beginning was good. It seemed as choppy as crap.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter one: Introduction to the evil at hand.

As I braced myself, I realized nothing happened. Thank god I had taken precautions and shutdown the internal sensor system. Damn this area is huge, the ship was a 24th century generational; and by the looks of it, something had gone terribly wrong.

The entire docking bays were deserted, only remains were some old shoddy equipment from the past, thick dust from the vacuum outside has settled below my feet. There was no sign of any kind of activity from the area in several centuries. The ship's doors itself were in complete disaster; I had to manually pry several of them open…

Breaching the airlocks to the main compartments, I was surprised to see that there was a lack of air in the section. What I saw next was something that I had only seen once before… Bodies, bodies of the young and old, healthy and sick, just everywhere; The bodies seem to have died of some strange disease or method, no external injuries could be seen anywhere aside from the breakdown from radiation.

Murder, extortion, trafficking, massacres, I had seemed them all; but nothing likes this. It was as if the entire colony had become completely destroyed by some type of massive reduction of oxygen. The ship itself is completely intact, no traces of energy from a beam weapon could be found. Which means…

Someone must've disabled life support.

-Twas a pretty line break.-

I made my way past the decks, slowly moving through the mass of dead bodies. Keeping myself from retching at the sight of this.

_(Flashback)_

_It was in Beijing, where I was once stationed as a general fighting against Japanese aggressors in dissolution of the East Asian Security Pact. The command center was busy with people hustling everywhere. In the main command room stood a man, about twenty-six years old, too young to bear the rank of Field Marshal._

"_Sir, what are your orders? We've capture an entire battalion around 890.04 point 24 clicks north-east of bull's eye."_

"_Wouldn't it be clear? Kill them all."_

"_Sir, that-"_

"_This is war, they did it to our medics in Kamchatka; return the favor."_

"_Sir, that-"_

"_We signal corps set the example. No prisoners, no mercy, strike their hearts."_

"_Y-Yes sir."_

_The man turned around and continued issuing orders._

-End-

Well, it seems that out of genocide, trafficking, extortion, I've seen them all and committed one of them.

Realizing I was getting closer to the bridge, I realized I should move carefully, whatever caused the deaths here may be inside. Yet when the blast doors slid open, there was nothing, nothing. Nothing but the data cores containing the AI of the ships and the navigation consoles which were smashed and broken. On top was a man dressed in ornate clothes and seeming typing in something on the console before he died.

Username: Ryu-in-oh

Password: Hyun-ae

_Access denied, disabling account._

_Error log 0x304010110101, system frozen._

Well, that rules out aliens, maybe an internal revolt? But why, why would the captain of the vessel be wearing clothes from before the 21st century? This ship just asks more and more questions than answers. Moving from the topic at hand, and let us commence the in main task of installing a transmitter.

-Several minutes later-

From walking back to the ship I almost died several times. It seems like after such a long time, everything tries to kill me; but then again, I am overly paranoid. Taking a 25th century maglev train back to the dock was eerie, eerily silent. But then, out of curiosity, I noticed the dates on the ship; February 11th, 642. It seems that some type of internal revolt was becoming more and more likely, as only someone; or something with root access could do such things. But the AI's in the core modules had been empty aside from two, the thick dust on them meant the cores had been shutdown; and data degradation from pre-eugenic war mainframes were exponentially higher than those after. Most cores before that time had a stable shutdown time of 24 hours.

I suddenly realized what this ship was. A relic of the Korean Unification War from the 25th century was right before me.

_Which means…._

_This is tied to the War of unification._

(Flashback)

A young man, no more than 25 years of age, dressed in a military uniform, is seen shouting orders to the command staff next to him. Behind him are several maps, one of which is the Korean peninsula, the forces north of the 38th parallel are in blue, whilst the forces of the southern end are in red.

"Confirm those orders sir?"

"Yes."

"Looks like world war three just started."

"Sir, command asks us to end this quickly."

"Gotcha, send in the ops."

"…"

"NOW!"

(End)

This was a relic of Daniel's time…

Well, no matter, let us access the remote connection.

_Initializing connection._

_Connection established_

_Error, no AI personality active, reverting to command line_

_enable_ai_

_Error, suffix not applied, possible varibles:_

_*Hyun-ae_

_Enable_ai Hyun-ae_

_Success, AI *Hyun-ae is now active!_

"Hello?"

"..."

"Oh my, this-; this is an external connection?"

"Hang on, give me a second here; alright, here is your interface, enter your name below."

_Victor_

"What? Could you try again?"

_Victor_

"I'm sorry to tell you, but my language phrasing systems are completely broken."

Well, life just got a lot harder. Guess we shall have to revert to binary. Before I could though, a wheel with two options appeared.

_**Can you under stand this? **_

_**I understand and No I don't under stand.**_

I clicked on the former. Another one popped up later.

_**No I don't under stand And Yes I do understand.**_

Clicked on the latter. Well, looks like there is another way around, 0 or 1?


End file.
